Naruto : La historia Negra
by martincucchi
Summary: Naruto descubre la verdad sobre su pasado quien son sus padres a través del Kyubi después de otra golpiza en su cumpleaños numero 8 y este lo decide a entrenar y también Sasuke, Naruto y Sasuke mejores Amigos desde los 9 años enfrentando todo el camino del odio juntos .
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

Hola hoy les quise traer un nuevo fic que hace mucho tenía pensado así que los disfruten, también quiero hacerles un aviso a todos a mediados de 18 de julio voy a entrar en vacaciones de Invierno porque vivo en Brasil y en esta época se nos dan 15 dias y me voy a ira la casa de unos abuelos en el campo sin Internet así que intentare publicar lo máximo que pueda caps en estas creo 3 semanas que faltan así que sin as el cap disfruten el nuevo fic .

Are un explicación de la escritura para que se entienda mejos:

-() cuando haiga un oración comenzada por un guion y entre paréntesis será pensamiento

\- cuando solo tenga el guion será dialogo.

Capítulo 1: Prologo.

Era un trágico día en Konoha el nueve colas había atacado y el Yondaime había fallecido sellando al propio Bijuu completamente en su recién nacido Hijo pero el Hecho de que Naruto era su hijo solo lo conocían algunos pocos para protegerlo además de que el chico era un Uzumaki puro por lo tanto mucha gente iría atrás del por sus monstruosos reservas de chakra.

Se habían pasado 8 años desde el ataque y en la actualidad el chico era perseguido por aldeanos y shinobis en otro de sus cumpleaños sangrientos que como en todos terminado lleno de heridas pero siempre el Kyubi lo curabba sin el chico saber de este Hecho.

En el interior del chico el Kyubi había conseguido curarlo y lo tenía entre sus colas con un pensamiento:

-(Malditos humanos solo por poder le hacen estas cosas a un chico inocente no soy ningún angelito pero este chico si juro que cuando despierte le contare la verdad sobre todo y lo entrenare para que sea el mayor shinobi que este mundo ya conoció)-Pensaba la Kyubi.

El chico se estaba despertando en una alcantarilla y vio un Zorro gigante con 9 colas ondeando que lo asusto mucho pero ya había oído de él era la Kyubi .

-Ola Naruto-Saludo el Zorro.

-Tu eres Kyubi cierto-Dijo el rubio con algo de miedo.

-Correcto y la razón de que en todos tus cumpleaños te golpeen hasta casi dejarte muerto y no lo han Hecho porque siempre yo te curo con mi Chakra y te quiero contar como termine en tu interior-Dijo el enorme zorro.

-Antes de todo quiero agradecerte por todo y quiero saber tu verdadero nombre -Dijo el rubio.

El zorro quedo sorprendido pero feliz.

-Mi nombre es Kurama , pero te contare todo , un 10 de octubre hace 8 años Uzumaki Kushina mi anterior portadora como tu estaba por dar a luz a su hijo pero por ser Jinchuriki que son el nombre a aquello que portan una Bijuu como tú el parto era difícil y el sello se estaba debilitando a pesar del Yondaime hokage estaba allí porque él era esposo de esta mujer y estaba intentando contener el sello para que yo no fuera liberado el parto sucedió y cuando el Yondaime Minato Namikaze estaba a punto de cerrar el sello un enmascarado con el Sharingan me arranco de su mujer y me controlo y forzó a atacar Konoha pero el Yondaime en sus últimos intentos consiguió eliminar el control de este enmascarado sobre mí y sacrifico su vida junto a la de su mujer sellándome en un recién nacido y también su hijo ese eras tú y lo único que el pensaba era en lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y el infinito amor que te tenía el y tu madre por ti para ellos su vida no valía nada comparado a la tuya y su único arrepentimiento era no poder verte nacer y tambien tu padre creía que tu serias capaz de controlarme y tener un poder muy grande convirtiéndote en un mayor shinobi que el –Dijo el Zorro mientras una lagrima se le caía porque se había encariñado con su anterior Jinchuriki.

El rubio estaba llorando a mares de felicidad porque su padre y madre lo amaban y además le dejaron un gran poder porque confiaban en el.

-Voy a liberar el sello –Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al sello pero de pronto des brazos lo contuvieron uno de una mujer pelirrojo y otro de un hombre rubio con una capa diciendo Yondaime .

-No podemos dejarte hacer esto Naruto-Dijeron ambos.

-Esta es nuestro reencuentro Padre, Madre –Dijo el rubio entre lágrimas .

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto estupefacto el Yondaime.

-Kurama me lo conto –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es y donde esta me gustaría agradecerle por contarte?-Dijo el Yondaime intentando buscar a la persona.

-Mina-Kun recuérdalo Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyubi-Dijo Kushina con una gota saliéndole de la nuca.

-O cierto ya me lo habías dicho -Dijo Minato algo apenado.

-Pero prosiguiendo, no puedo dejar que quites el sello el Kyubi puede tomar control-Dijo Minato.

-Primera cosa Papa, su nombre es Kurama , segundo no es mala ella ha sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido y realmente me agrada –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa esto iso que Kurama derramara una lagrima.

-Quien diría la gran Kurama llorando por un humano –Dijo Kushina con sarcasmo a lo que Kurama no le dio bola.

-Creo que estas en buenas manos –Dijo Minato .

-Mi chakra se está terminando, no hay mucho tú ya lo sabes todo Naruto solo que te amamos –Dijeron Minato y Kushina desapareciendo con lágrimas.

-Yo También a ustedes padre, madre –Dijo el rubio.

-Kurama mañana comenzara a ira la academia y a estrenar para superarlo –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el Zorro asentía.

Al otro día torre del Hokage .

El rubio llego y golpeo mientras el viejo Hokage le dio paso.

-Hola viejo-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo el Hokage.

-Te quiero pedir que me inscribas en la academia y la llave de las casas de mis padres y algunos papeles de chakra-Dijo el rubio contándole lo sucedido el día pasado.

-Bueno yo ya había pensado en escribirte , aquí están las llaves de la casa de tu padres y tengo 10 papeles aquí –Dijo el hpkage mientras le entregaba el papel de inscripción , unas llaves y 10 papeles de chakra.

-Jiji le pediré que los ambus que me vigilan me ayuden con mi entrenamiento –Dijo el rubio mientras salía de la oficina dejando asustado al Hokage.

10 minutos el rubio llego a su casa

Y entro mientras desasía varios sellos de sangre en el paso hasta llegar al escritorio de su padre donde había varios libros de biología mejor dicho anatomía humana, sombre la historia de clanes y de las guerras y también sobre los antiguos Hokages y Shinobis muy conocidos había otro sobre interrogación y espionaje pero el rubio luego de un rato de busca entro lo que buscaba 3 pergaminos de Fuuuinjutsu Uzumaki , otro con las técnicas de su padre que también incluían Fuuuinjutsu del clan Namikaze , también el Hiraishin , el rasengan y las cadenas Uzumaki técnica de su madre , luego siguió buscando y encontró sobre jutsu elementales y tambien estaban todos los jutsus del primer Hokage junto con jutsus elementales de los 5 elementos con una carta de su padre:

Carta On

Ola mi hijo querido si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que yo y tu madre estamos muertos perdónanos por dejarte solo pero ahí un secreto del clan Uzumaki que debes saber hace mucho el clan Uzumaki y Senju se convirtieron en familia atreves del casamiento entre líder del clan Senju el primer Hokage Senju Hashirama y la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki y ellos tuvieron 2 hijos uno se quedó en Konoha por tener rasgos Senju pero el otro como parte de un tratado se parecía a los Uzumakis con el pelo rojo como lo son casi todos ellos pero esta persona se casó en Uzu y le fue sucedido el trono de líder de Uzu por su abuelo y tuvo una hija , tu madre y el resto de la historia la conoces y cuando estabas en la barriga de tu madre de alguna forma conseguiste controlar al Kyubi con tu chakra a pesar de no haber nacido y descubrimos atreves de un examen que heredaste el perdido Mokuton de tu bisabuelo por eso me tome el trabajo de copiar todas sus técnicas en un pergamino para ti como mi último regalo , te Amo

Carta Off

Naruto comenzó a llorar por lo que descubrió pero al rato paro y hizo algunos clones de sombra que era el único jutsu que sabia y los puso a casa uno a leer un libro también junto con lo de elementos había encontrado dos de Kenjutsus Uzumakaki mientras el original seguía hasta el campo de entrenamiento 44 para entrenar sin ser molestado lo máximo posible ya que dentro de 1 semana comenzaba la academia.

Llegando halla lo primero que hizo fue caminar en los árboles y luego en el agua al final del día dominaba los 2 ejercicios perfectamente y se encaminaba a su casa luego de entrenar todo el día por su ramen instantáneo al llegar a casa se encontró con los clones que por milagro ya los habían leído a todos y comenzaría su verdadero entrenamiento guiado por Kurama pero lo que lo sorprendió además fueron las 5 sombras que lo cuidaban con ropa de anbu pero el sabia quien eran.

-Saldan de ahí Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui , Yugao ,Hatake Kakashi e Maito Gai –Dijo el rubio mientras liberaba instinto asesino que no era de él era de Kurama .

-Sin duda eres impresionante –Dijo Itachi.

-Un digno hijo del rayo amarillo –Dijo Shisui.

-Tus llamas de la juventud arden –Dijo Gai.

-Sin duda eres muy mono Naruto-Kun-Dijo Yugao.

-Ya me esperaba esa reacción tuya Naruto –Dijo Kakashi.

-Ya les agradezco por anticipación porque se que el hokage los envió para entrenarme –Dijo el rubio y les entrego los libros que estaba leyendo y les dijo que con ayuda de kage bushin ya los había leído también les dijo acerca de los ejercicios que había practicado, esto lógicamente sorprendió pero les gustaba este estilo del rubio a todos que lo entrenarían a partir de ahora.

Se pasó un año y el rubio estaba cumpliendo años en el cumpleaños estaban Asuma , Kurenai que lo había empezado a entrenar en Genjutsu haciéndose tan bueno como Itachi o ella , tambien estaban Itachi ,Yugao , Kakashi,Gai, ,Tenzou que lo estaba entrenando en Mokuton y el Sandaime.

Naruto a todos lo apodamba con un Nee al final de su nombre a Yugao y Kurenai y con Nii a todo el resto excluyendo el Sandaime .

-¿Dónde está Shisui-Nii? –Pregunta el rubio que noto que había un clima extraño.

-Paso esto Shisui se mató, Danzo le quito el ojo derecho y el me dio el Izquierdo y se lanzó al rio matándose, mañana pasara lo siguiente ejecutare a todo mi clan convirtiéndome en Nukenin porque mi padre planea un golpe de estado y me iré de la aldea-Dijo Itachi con mucha tristeza.(Obs el rubio sabe sobre Danzo y quien es).

-Entonces mañana te iras de la aldea –Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-Sí y tengo que pedirte un favor cuida a mi hermanito –Dijo Itachi.

-Claro, lo cuidare –Dijo el rubio y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo hasta llegar la hora de los regalos.

Todos se acercaron y le dieron sus regalos.

-Toma esta es una nueva espada porque la tuya durante los entrenamientos se rompió-Dijo Itachi entregándole la espada nueva que era toda blanca con el mango rojo.

Luego Asuma le entrego un par de cuchillas de chakra idénticas a la de él.

Hiruzen le entrego un pergamino con técnicas del clan Sarutobi .

Yugao también le entrego solo que esta era negra con el mango morado.

Kakakshi le entrego una máscara anbu de Zorro.

Kurenai un par de pantalones anbu , mas algunas herramientas ninja y unas sandalias y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki .

Tenzou le entrego algunos pergaminos con técnicas más avanzadas de espionaje que el que ya tenía.

El mío es especial –Dijo Gai entregándole unas pesas que de inmediato el rubio se las puso.

-Son muy pesadas Gai-Nii-Dijo el rubio.

-Claro son nada menos que 2000 k más los sellos de gravedad que tienes son más de 5000 k pero esto reforzara tu velocidad y aumentara el poder de tus puertas celestiales –Dijo Gai .

-Falto yo –Dijo un peliblanco entre las sombras pero luego aparece otra voz.

-Te me adelantaste –Dijo una rubia acompañada de una mujer y un puerquito.

-Como siempre viejos y peleando Ero-Sennin , Ba- chan y ola Shisune-Ne Tonton-Dijo el rubio.

-Claro que estamos aquí somos tus padrinos –Dijo JIraya.

-Mi regalo es este Naruto-Dijo Tsunade entregándole 5 libros de Ninjutsu médico.

-Pero el mío es mejor-Dijo el pervertido Sannin entregándole en nuevo libro de Icha-Icha.

-El que solo será lanzado en 1 año –Dijo Naruto agarrando y protegiendo el libro de Asuma, Kakashi y Hiruzen como si fuese el mayor tesoro existente.

-Ya lo convertiste en un pervertido-Dijo Tsunade dándole un golpe a JIRAYA.

-Te tengo una sorpresa Naruto, a partir de ahora yo y Jiraya y lógicamente Shizune nos quedaremos a vivir y entrenar contigo –Dijo Tsunade mientras era asentida por un adolorido Jiraya y una contenta Shizune.

-Te tengo algo más Naruto-Dijo Itachi entregando un ojos de Shisui en un frasco.

-Cuídalo –Dijo Itachi.

-Lo are por su memoria –Dijo Naruto sonriendo y fue a almacenar y guardar sus regalos o esconde en el caso de su mejor tesoro el Icha-Icha pero luego volvió y la fiesta siguió con todos riéndose.

Cuando termino llev a un borracho Jiraya a su cuarto y se fue a dormir después de señalarle a Shizune y Tsunade sus cuartos .

1 semana después la masacre había ocurrido y Sasuke se había convertido en una persona fría pero Naruto sabía que él era el único apoyo que Sasuke tenía y se decidió a ayudarlo .

Naruto iba volviendo de la academia mientras recibía los recuerdos de los clones que entrenaban 100 para cada uno de sus maestros y luego el recibía la información y vio a Sasuke sentado al borde del lago llorando aunque lo intentara desmentir no podía.

-Hola Sasuke-Dijo Naruto.

-Aléjate Dobe-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sé que estas mal por la tracción de tu hermano pero entiendo el dolor que sentiste por el asesinato de todos tus seres queridos –Dijo Naruto con una cara más seria.

-No, no lo entiendes siempre has estado solo –Dijo Sasuke.

-Te cuento una historia y luego si no me quieres hablar ya no te hablo, te parece –Dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo -acepto Sasuke.

-Hace 9 años un enmascarado ataco Konoha pero antes había nacido el hijo de entre la segunda contenedora del Kyubi y el Yondaime Hokage con eso el sello se liberó y el enmascarado poseía el Sharingan y con eso intento asesinar al niño que había nacido y trabo una batalla con el Yondaime pero para su des fortuna el Yondaime le puso un sello que libero al Kyubi de su control pero ya era muy tarde y la única alternativa fue sellar al Kyubi en su hijo sacrificándose junto a la de su mujer haciendo que este fuera el tercer portador de la bestia , ese niño fue creciendo y siendo tratado como un demonio a los tres años fue tirando del orfanato y comenzó a vivir en un apartamento siendo sustentado mensualmente por el sandaime pero cada día ese niño era golpeado hasta dejarlo casi muerto , así pasaron los años y si no fuera por la tan maldita Kyubi el chico hubiera muerto , pero gracias a ella el sobrevivió hasta los 8 años cuando cumplía sus 8 que fue atacado como en todo cumpleaños por miles de aldeanos pero esta vez por cientos de Shinobis que le dieron con todo lo que tenía a este chico quemaduras , cortes en todos , pecho abierto bañado en sangre pero el chico sobrevivió y esta vez se encontró con la Kyubi que le conto la verdad sobre su existencia y conoció a su padre y madre por restos de chakra que su padre sello junto con la Kyubi también esta le empezó a enseñar cómo defenderse para que esto no sucediera más pero hubo otro hecho que el chico descubrió con una carta de su padre que su madre era nieta del Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y el chico descubrió que había heredado su tan preciado Mokuton además de algunas habilidades que el chico fue aprendiendo con el tiempo y el chico se decidió a entrar en la academia y comenzó a ser entrenado por el Hokage , dos de los Sannn además de 7 shinobis de elite cada uno perfeccionando un estilo de pelea para él –Dijo el rubio mientras una lagrima caía

-Ese chico eres tú-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Al igual que tu yo tengo un deseo de venganza contra el enmascarado que fue culpable de este ataque-Dijo Naruto ahora serio.

-Tu dolo y sufrimiento no se comparan al mío-Dijo Sasuke.

-Quiero ser tu amigo –Dijo Naruto.

-Yo también, sin duda seremos los mejores –Dijo Sasuke.

-También hagamos una pacto a donde valla uno ira el otro y nos haremos los shinobis más fuertes, yo te ayudare a derrotar a tu hermano y tú a acabar con el maldito enmascarado –Dijo Naruto.

-Hagámoslo amigo-Dijo Sasuke.

-Te tengo una idea vente a vivir conmigo y así podrás entrenar conmigo –Dijo Naruto.

-Claro –Dijo Sasuke.

-Tendremos que hablar con el Sandaime –Dijo Naruto.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage y golpearon para luego entrar.

-Hola viejo –Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué los trae aquí chicos?-Pregunta el Hokage.

-Solo una aviso que a partir de ahora Sasuek vivirá y entrenara conmigo pero seguiremos yendo a la academia normalmente –Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno entonces esta todo boen –Dijo el Sandaime que se estaba prcupand con Sasuke por lo ocurrido con cierto alguien que masacro su clan pero sabía que Naruto lo llevaría por buen camino.

Los chicos salieron de la sala del hokage y Naruto tomo del hombro a Sasuek y desaparecieron apareciendo enfrente del distrito Uchiha.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pegunta Sasuke a los gritos .

-Recuerda mi padre poseía una técnica que con marcar lugares se podría transportar a la velocidad de la luz –Dijo Naruto.

-Se me olvido-Dijo Sasuke.

Los chicos entraron a la casa del Uchiha y recogieron todo lo que era suyo y lo pusieron un pergamino y de nuevo se transportaron a la casa del rubio .

Llegando allá por fortuna todos estaban presentes y lo aceptaron lo de entrenar al uchiha porque sabían que era importante para él.

Luego el rubio fue afuera y disipo como más de 5000 clones.

-¿Para qué son los clones? –Pregunta Sasuke.

-Se me olvido , tu también lo aprenderás es para dejar los clones entrenando mientras estamos en la academia u haciendo otra cosa como entrenar con Kurama , yo en la actualidad dejo cerca de 900 por cada uno de ellos –Dijo Naruto señalando a cada uno de sus maestros.

-Es imposible que yo haga eso –Dijo Sasuek con una cara de perro triste esperando que tuvieran pena de él.

-Claro por tus reservas y yo puedo hacer tanto porque soy un Uzumaki , tendrás que hacer por lo menos 100 por cada uno por día después de aumentar tus reservas y aprender a caminar en los árboles y en el agua que sirve para mejorar tu control de chakra en tus pies –Dijo Naruto .

Así se pasan 3 años y están en el día de la graduación.

Sasuke era uno de los mejores de la clase pero alguien lo superaba obvio el rubio era un prodigio y tenía muchas fangirls pero no es como con Sasuke estas de verdad estaban enamoradas de él estas eran Ino,Tenten , Hinata e Sakura mientras que de Sasuke eran otras chicas de ahí que no mencionare ahora y esta vez Neji,Lee e Tenten fueron a la academia junto con Naruto.

En este momento toda la clase había pasado en el examen y solo quedaba el rubio que le pidieron un Henge y se transformó en un perfecto Henge de Iruka , luego el de sustitución :

-Nii-San lánzame unas shurikens -Dijo Naruto.

-Claro Nii-San-Dijo Sasuke. (Naruto y Sasuke después de un año viviendo junto se convirtieron en mejores amigos y se comenzaron a llamar Nii-San que en el japonés significa hermano)

Sasuke lanzo las shirikens que golpearon a un Naruto transformado en tronco , luego fue el turno del Bushin y Naruto hizo 5 Kage bushin .

Toda la academia había pasado y el prodigio fue Naruto y el perdedor o mejor dicho el último de la clase siendo Kiba que era el único que no simpatizaba con el rubio.

-Felicitaciones Naruto por ser el mejor, mañana a primera hora señalaremos los equipos asi que hasta mañana.

Los chicos se fueron a entrenar mientras el rubio como todos los días le negaba una cita a las 4 chicas diciendo que sería injusto con las otras si eligiera a una y eso solo hacía que vieran al chico con más cariño pero entre ellas peleaban como locas por algo que no era suyo .

Al otro día en la academia ninja, Iruka entro con un planilla con los nombres de los equipos.

-Los equipos están asi –Dijo Iruka:

Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka , Sai (Este esta de vigilancia para Danzo) y Shino Aburame Sensei Ibizu.

Equipo 9: Neji Hyuga, Roock Lee e Sarutobi Shin (este es un miembro del clan Sarutobi no está relacionado directamente con Asuma o Hiruzen) Sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

Equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ruki Yamanaka(es una hermana inventada de Ino) Sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

Equipo 7: Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mitsashi, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Las chicas festejaban por estar en el mismo equipo que su amor platónico y Sasuke y Naruto por estar en el mismo equipo y por tener a Kakashi de sensei.

Fueron llegando todos los sensei siendo el equipo 7 el único sin Sensei que llego a las 2 horas y los mando subir al tejado Naruto y Sasuke usaron el Shunshin al igual que Kakashi mientars las chicas iban corriendo.

Al llegar todos.

-Es injusto que ustedes usen el Shunshin –Reclamo Sakura.

-Bueno lo primero será conocernos yo empezare –Dijo Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake no me gusta nada en particular y no me disgusta nada en particular –Dijo Kakashi.

-La tienes es el Icha-Icha nuestro vicio –Dijo Naruto sacando el nuevo libro que sería lanzado en una semana.

-No se vale tu siempre lo tienes primero por ser su ahijado-Dijo Kakashi peleando con Naruto.

-Eres un pervertido Naruto –Dijo Sakura pensando lo que muchas las otras chicas pensaban:

-(Tengo que leer ese libro y convertirme en la pervertida de los sueños de Naruto).

Luego las presentaciones siguieron

-Mi nombre es Tenten Mitsashi me gustan las herramientas ninjas y un cierto alguien(Mira a Naruto) , mis sueño es poder estar con la persona que amo(Mira a Naruto) y convertirme en una Kunoichi tan fuete como mi heroína Senju Tsunade-Dijo Tenten.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka mis gustos son las flores y un cierto alguien(mira a Naruto) y mis sueños formar una familia con un cierto alguien (Mira a Naruto) y convertirme en una gran Shinobi.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y mis gustos son los dulces y mi sueño es ser una futura buena líder para mi clan y formar una familia con quien amo (Mira a Naruto con cara de inocencia)-Dijo Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura me gusta (Mira a Naruto) y mis sueños son (Mira a Naruto)-Dijo Sakura.

Estas descripciones decepcionaron a Kakashi pero sabía que tenían salvación.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke mis gustos ninguno en importancia que deban saber pero tengo un sueño mejor dicho una meta asesinar a mi hermano que extermino a todo mi clan-Dijo Sasuke serio (Que asusto a las chicas).

Y por fin llegó el turno del rubio

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto fui y soy llamado por muchos demonios no me gusta nada en particular además de entrenar y tengo un sueño mejor dicho una meta es asesinar a un cierto enmascarado el mismo que quito al Kyubi de mi madre hace 12 años y lo controlo para atacar Konoha y forzó a mi padre el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze a sacrificarse y sellar al Kyubi en mi convirtiéndome en un demonio como las personas me llaman y solo tendré paz cuando haga pagar a este enmascarado-Dijo Naruto sorprendido a las chicas y liberando instinto asesino propio haciendo que las chicas queden con mucho miedo.

-Bueno eso fue todo mañana a las 7 en punto en el campo de entrenamiento Numero 7 para un pequeña prueba así que les recomiendo no desayunar – Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un Shunshin .

Las chicas se iban cuando el rubio las llama (Ellas esperanzadas de una cita van rápidamente.)

-Es simple chicas Kakashi-Sensei está haciéndonos una trampa primero desayunen y lo que va a decir es que solo pasaran 2 y que para pasar hay que quitarles los cascabeles pero en realidad lo que evalúa es el trabajo en equipo , ustedes incluyendo a Sasuke se quedaran escondidos mientras yo selo batallo contra Sensei y cuando sea el momento todos le quitaremos los cascabeles a mi señal-Dijo Naruto.

-Es suicidio enfrentarte al Sensei solo te matara-Dijo Ino procupada mientras el resto de las chicas también lo hacía.

-Gracias por su preocupación pero no será necesario como saben desde los 8 açnos estreno con el propio Sandaime y 9 Jounnin e alto rango mejor dicho los mejores de Konoha-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-La traducción para su idioma es que Naruto está al nivel del Sandaime o es superior el ya a derrotado a Kakashi-Sensei lo he visto varias veces-Dijo Sasuke a lo que las chicas asintieron .

Bueno chicos aquí el cap de este nuevo fic que me esta dando gusto escribir y los próximos 3 capítulos de fic incluyendo este será de este fic así que los disfruten y nos vemos en las Review Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2:Capitulo 1 :La Batalla

Bueno aquí otro cap de este nuevo fic espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo: La batalla con el Sensei y el país de las olas

Era un lindo día en Konoha y las tres chicas llevaban 3 horas esperando a su sensei y sus compañeros en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Ya era 10:30 de la mañana cuando los tres aparecieron al mismo tiempo en un puff .

-¿Dónde carajos estaban?-Pregunta enojada Sakura.

-No se los dije, Kakashi-Sensei siempre llega tarde –Dijo Naruto.

-No –Respondió Sakura.

-Se me olvidó y además iba a venir temprano pero vi una viejita y –Intento decir el rubio .

-Mentira-Dijeron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno la prueba será la siguiente, tendrá que quitarme estos 2 cascabeles para pasar y los que no lo consigan se vuelven a la academia-Dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi pensó que las chicas lo atacarían pero se escondieron junto a Sasuke y solo quedo el rubio.

-Sera una pelea 1 vs 1, justa-Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno si así será, será-Dijo Kakashi destapando su único ojo Sharingan.

Los dos se enfrentaron en Taijutsu mostrando mejores golpes por parte de Kakashi para distraerse y el rubio aparecer por detrás sacándole los cascabeles , sin que este se diera cuenta y luego siguieron con un rubio retirando sus 2 espadas y comenzando una embestida de ataques con espada y golpes intercalados dejando en una difícil situación a Kakashi que se aleja y hace sellos de mano , _Estilo Fuego :Bolas Múltiples de Fuego_ lanzando varias bolas de fuego para luego ver un escudo de Hielo protegiendo al mismo , el rubio hace sellos ,Estilo Hielo :Ráfaga de Aire Congelante lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que congelaba todo a su paso incluyendo la tierra y llegando hasta Kakashi que usa el jutsu de sustitución y desapareciendo de la vista de todos .

Con las chicas estas están al borde del colapso por lo visto y de pronto unas cuantas sombras se acercan estas eran los Sensei de Naruto o sea Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugao con su uniforme anbu, Asuma con su equipo, Él Sandaime, Tenzo con su máscara, Kurenai y Maito Gai con su equipo.

-Sin duda problemático pero muy fuerte –Dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero como siempre se contiene-Dijo el Sandaime.

-¿Cómo que se contiene?-Pregunta Neji.

-Es simple Naruto lleva en su cuerpo numerosos sellos de gravedad para sellar su poder y además por los entrenamientos con Gai lleva más de 7000 k en pesas restringiendo su velocidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo el solo caminar lo hace más fuerte y además Naruto con sus sellos de gravedad y pesas cargaría más de 15000 k y cuando los libera es más rápido que el Yondaime con su hiraishin –Dijo el Sandaime.

Esto dejos estupefactos a todos con excepción de los adultos y Sasuke.

-¿Pero qué tipo de entrenamiento recibió?-Pregunta estupefacto Chouji.

-¿Se acurdan del tan proclamado Rikudou Sennin?-Pregunta Sasuke a sus compañeros de generación.

-Si fue el dios Shinobi en sus tiempos las naciones elementales estaban unidas como una –Dijo Sakura.

-Si pero lo más importante que me conto el propio Naruto que como saben el propio Rikudou fundo el clan Uzumaki y dejo sus secretos allá, hace mucho tiempo el lucho con una bestia llamada Jubi el 10 colas que planeaba destruir al mundo y él lo derroto y dividió en 9 partes creando las 9 Bijuus que conocemos ahora y le dio a la más chica de ellas que era la más fuerte , esa era las Kyubi aunque su verdadero nombre es Kurama el propio Rikudou que era la siguiente

-El mundo entrara en destrucción y en ese entonces solo mi último descendiente aquel que controle todas las artes y será tu Jinchuriki , tu serás la encargada de entrenarlo como yo fui entrenado , superándome a mi tú lo entenderás cuando llegue ese-Palabras dichas por el Rikudou a Kurama.

Todos quedaron boca abierta.

-Entonces Naruto es –Intento decir Shikamaru mientras tartamudeaba.

-Correcto Shikamaru yo soy ese niño de quien hablan las profecías del Rikudou y he sido entrenado toda mi vida para esto, pero si me disculpan debo volver a la batalla –Dijo Naruto apareciendo en el campo de batalla en la misma velocidad que desapareció muy rápido.

En la batalla el rubio buscaba a Kakashi sin suceso y luego el da un puñetazo contar el suelo abriendo la misma y encontrando a Kakashi y yendo contra el mandándolo lejos con un par de golpes.

Con los observadores.

-Mi digno alumno-Dijo Tsunade con cara de orgullo, sacándole una gota a todos excepto a Jiraya.

-Pero por los menos son mis libros los que lee no las basuras de cómo ser un buen ninja médico-Dijo Jiraya y los comenzaron a pelear por su ahijado para luego recibir cada uno un cinchón de oreja de su sensei.

-Hace 40 años que les tengo que controlar, de niños bien es común, de adultos es aceptable, pero de viejos no se me pelen que ya estoy viejo y no quiero más dolores de cabeza –Dijo Hiruzen con su instinto asesino haciendo que Jiraya y Tsunade se asusten porque sabían que con su sensei no se juega.

En la batalla el rubio había accedido a liberar sus sellos de gravedad y sus pesas (No todos me refiero a los sellos de gravedad) y los lanzo contra unas pequeños bosques creando un estruendo 5 veces mayor al de Lee en los exámenes Chunin,

Luego el rubio se empezó a mover y solo se veían ondas alrededor y la tierra llegaba a romperse en algunos puntos.

Con los observadores.

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunta Lee intentado buscarlo.

-Cuando Naruto no tiene sello esto es lo único que veras ondas de tierra y la propia tierra quebrándose –Dijo Gai con orgullo de su estudiante,

Y Lee pensaba.

-(Un día Naruto-Kun me are tan fuerte como tu are que me reconozcas como rival para hacer arder nuestras llamas de la juventud) Pensamiento de Lee

En la batalla

Kakashi esquivaba los golpes del rubio con dificultad y la mitad de ellos los recibía, luego ambos se distanciaron.

-Sin duda aun con el sharingan apenas veo líneas y gracias a ellas he conseguido esquivar tus golpes y ahora no estoy en el hospital-Dijo Kakashi.

Ambos hicieron la misma técnica Estilo fuego: Llamarada del Dragón de Fuego ambos ataques chocaron creando un pequeño incendio pero luego prosiguieron con otro choque ahora el rubio usado sus espadas que estaban guardadas para intentar golpear al ninja copia que salió muy mal prado de esta última envestida.

El rubio empieza a cargar chakra en sus ojos mostrando un Sharingan de 3 aspas.

-Sin duda te has adaptado bien al Sharingan que Itachi te implanto luego de la masacre –Dijo Kakashi recordando el fatídico día.

FlashBack: Masacre Del clan Uchiha.

Era noche y dos sombras se escondían entre ellas una con un Mangekyo Sharingan y otro con una máscara de zorro y sus ojos Rasgados (Estaba usando el chakra de Kurama).

-Puedo hacer esto solo-Dijo Itachi.

-No te abandonare, se lo prometí a Shisui-Nii y además con estos ojos y mascara nadie me reconocerá –Dijo Naruto.

Ambos comenzaron el Ataque asesinando a varios Uchihas con sus espadas atravesando directo en su corazón y otros eran atravesados por la técnica de Kakashi empleada por el rubio el Raikiri e inúmeras técnicas de Fuego haciendo que el distrito ardiera en llamas luego solo quedaban tres, los padres de Itachi y su hermano el cual sería el único sobreviviente.

Luego ambos llegan atrás de los padres de Itachi Naruto va a apuñalar a Mikoto e Itachi a su padre.

-Así que lo ayudaste Naruto-Chan-Dijo Mikoto.

-Siempre juntos en todo ustedes dos pero creo que no los volveré a ver Naruto siempre fuiste como un hijo para mí por tu padre que era mi mejor amigo –Dijo Fugaku esperando el fin.

-Ustedes siempre fueron como mis padres Mikoto, Fugaku-Dijo el rubio mientras lloraba al igual que Itachi y atravesaban a la pareja y lo que no esperaban era que Sasuke lo viera y lo vio luego el rubio desapareciendo en un puff dejando a Itachi ahí para despedirse de su hermano.

Itachi puso a Sasuke en un Genjutsu mostrándole lo que el rubio y el habían hecho sin dar detalles de quien era el rubio.

Luego lo dejo en este genjutsu y se fue dando partida para su vida de nukenin pero le fueron lanzadas varias Kunai de un Sasuke con su recién despertado Sharingan de un aspa.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Nii-Sama?-Pregunta un alocado Sasuke.

-Para probar mi fuerza y destruir un par de imbéciles que nunca deberían haber nacido y tu encabezas la lista pero digamos que por un capricho te dejare vivir, ódiame, ódiame lo máximo que puedas y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo ven a mí –Dijo Itachi mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿Que son esos ojos?-Pregunta Sasuke con miedo.

-Esta es la evolución del Sharingan cuando el Sharingan alcanza su máximo nivel con las tres aspas y matas o ves morir a alguien preciado para ti nace un nuevo poder en tus ojos el Mangekyo –Dijo Itachi dándole un golpe en la nuca y yéndose de la aldea por el bosque.

Al llegar a la frontera lo estaba esperando un rubio con macara de Zorro.

-¿A qué viniste?-Pregunta Itachi.

-A despedirme porque será la última vez como amigos porque luego o mejor la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigo –Dijo Naruto mientras derramaba una lagrima al igual que Itachi y ambos se daban un abrazo.

-Te tengo un último regalo. –Dijo Itachi.

-¿Cuál?

-Este –Dijo Itachi sacando de un frasco dos ojos Sharingan solo que estos no estaban con el sharingan despierto .

-Estos ojos los retire de un recién nacido , así que tendrás que despertarlo –Dijo Itachi implantándole los dos ojos al rubio que lloraba y en ese momento se despertó su Sharingan solo que tenía dos aspas en vez de una .

Luego ambos se dieron más un abrazo y cada uno se encamino entre las sombras tomando caminos diferentes.

Fin del FlashBack

-Déjate de estar recordando en medio de batalla Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo un irritado Naruto.

Ahora el rubio se movía un poco más lento trazando sellos que Kakashi vio y luego el rubio grito Estilo Lava: Lluvia de las esferas de Cal al terminar el rubio abrió la boca lanzando algunos pares de esferas de Cal hacia el cielo pero lo que paso de pronto aparecieron millones de esas esferas que llenaron el campo de batalla.

Cuando el ataque termino se ve a un Kakashi con su Mangekyo activo pero algo lastimado de los ataques.

-Si no fuera por el Kamui estaría conversando con mi difunto padre-Dijo Kakashi pero pensó algo:

-(Naruto esta yendo enserio aunque sea solo un poco pero el Kamui me deja lento)-Pensó el peliblanco.

Con los otros estos estaban horrorizados con el tamaño de la técnica (hablo solo de los genin a excepción de Sasuke).

-¿Cómo Kakashi sobrevivió si fue impactado totalmente?-Pregunto Shikamaru intentando buscar algún hueco por donde se hubiera escondido.

-Es simple Kakashi posee el Mangekyo con el cual el usuario consigue habilidades especiales cada usuario tiene una diferente en el caso de Kakashi es el Kamui una técnica que le permite transportar objetos a otra dimensión o volver intangible por algún tiempo una parte de tu cuerpo, en este caso él lo uso transportando parte del ataque pero la otra parte lo llevo-Explico Sasuke.

Todos sintieron mientras estaban muy sorprendidos, los chicos por la técnica y los adultos por Sasuke saber tanto

En la batalla el rubio sabia de la lentitud de Kakashi y sabía que esta la había terminado y lo haría de la manera más elegante.

El rubio comienza su ataque final, Mokuton - Ude ki no jutsu (Estilo Madera -. Brazo de madera) el rubio transforma sus brazos en madera y la dirige hacia Kakashi que no puede hacer nada y es encorralado y golpeado por la madera que lo hace caer desmayado.

Luego el rubio agarra a Kakashi y lo lleva con Tsunade para que lo cure, mientras eso todos lo miran como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cabeza.

-Antes de cualquier cosa, no responderé ninguna pregunta antes de que le sensei despierte-Dijo el rubio a lo que todos allí asintieron y esperaron.

30 minutos después

El peliblanco se iba levantado con mucho dolor para terminar el ejercicio.

-Me derrotaste pero los cascabeles los tienes tú, ¿a quién salvaras? –Dijo Kakashi.

Naruto tira los cascabeles hacia Kakashi.

-No salvo a nadie ni a mí porque no hay lo que salvar ya que somos un equipo, pasamos todos o ninguno –Dijo el rubio poniéndose al lado de sus compañeros.

-En ese caso déjenme decirles que todos pasan-Dijo Kakashi poniéndose atrás de los chicos con una cámara (Solo Kami sabe de dónde la saco) y tomo una foto del Equipo 7, las chicas intentando salir al lado del rubio pero no consiguieron ya que Sasuke se les coló y luego Kakashi solo les quedo estar 2 al lado de Sasuke y 2 al lado de Kakashi con el rubio por medio.

Luego alguien interrumpe el nieto del Sandaime.

-¿Nuestro entrenamiento era hace 3 horas Naruto-Sensei –Dijo un irritado Konohamaru .

-Disculpa se me olvido, es que la paliza aquí demoro más de los esperado –Dijo Naruto tomando del hombro a Sasuke y Konohamaru y desaparecieron en un rayo amarrillo, las palabras del rubio hicieron que a Kakashi le saliera una vena de la frente por la parte de la paliza.

-Se escapó-Dijeron a coro las chicas.

-Yo lo encontrare y tendré mi cita-Dijo Ino que salió a toda velocidad mientras el resto de las chicas la seguía.

-Deberíamos decirle que Naruto entrena a Konohamaru en un campo de entrenamiento que queda a 3 días de caminata y él va allá gracias a su técnica espacio tiempo.-Dijo Asuma.

-No déjalas así se divierten-Dijo Kakashi que era el único porque el resto se había ido y los dos hombres se fueron a comer algo o sea unos dangos.

2 meses después el equipo 7 de Naruto había Hecho más de 20 misiones rango D y 10 C y les fue asignado una rango B que era la de escoltar a un constructor de puentes al País de las Olas y protegerlo de mercenarios bajos que amenazaban destruir el puente.

-Bueno esta es su misión, Tazuna los espera en el país de las olas-Dijo el Hokage a lo que el equipo 7 asintió y se dirigió al lugar a encontrar con el cliente.

Al llegar allí llegaron y vieron a un borracho Tazuna.

-Este es el equipo que me va a escoltar , la chica peli rosa(Sakura) para chicle con patas, la rubia(Ino) parece que solo cuida e flores y no sabe dar un golpe , la castaña(Tenten) es la más convencible , la peli morada (Hinata ) es un Hyuga y parece niña de Papi , el Uchiha(Sasuke) parece y es un Emo y el rubio el más fracasado que no debe saber nada de la vida otro niño de papi el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Al terminar de hablar su sombrero de paja o sea el del constructor fue cortado en 20 pedazos diferentes y luego el rubio aparece detrás guardando una de sus espadas liberando instinto asesino.

-La próxima vez será su cabeza la que termino como el sombrero, crea mi amenazas porque tengo con que respaldarlas-Dijo el rubio que hizo con que Tazuna literalmente se mojara los pantalones.

Todos siguieron hasta la frontera y fueron atacados por dos ninjas renegados con cadenas que ataron y vieron a Kakashi ser roto e dos, pero antes que se dieran cuenta se vio las cabeza de los dos ser desprendida de su cuerpo por el rubio para que luego apareciera Kakashi sano y salvo.

-Los mataste sin descubrir nada –Dijo Kakashi al rubio.

-No los metí en Genjutsu antes de atravesarlos y descubrí que trabajan en conjunto con Zabusa Moromochi para un traficante que hizo al país de la ola una miseria su nombre es Gato-Dijo el rubio.

-Explícate Tazuna-San antes que Naruto le saque los intestinos-Dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno lo explicare hace un tiempo un traficante nos invadió a pesar de ser un país muy pobre y nos obliga a pagar impuestos sino nos mata con su ejército de mercenarios y la mayoría no tiene de donde pagarle , entonces decidí construir un puente para que pudieran venir nuevos tiempos y intentar echar con él a Gato pero el contrato a estos Shinobi y Zabusa para que me cazaran para no terminar el puente y necesitaba ayuda de Shinobi y no tenía dinero para pagar lo que realmente vale la misión entonces mentí para que me ayudara así que por favor ayúdenme –Rogo Tazuna .

-Está bien te ayudaremos, pero a partir de ahora sin mentiras-Dijo Naruto a lo que Tazuna agradeció.

Todos siguieron sin problemas al país de las olas, allí vieron la destrucción del lugar que a Naruto no le causaba mucho gusto Gato de primera y ya sentía su sangre hervir al ver la destrucción del lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de Tazuna, fueron recibidos por su hija que se sonrojo al ver al rubio y el rubio al verla también se sonrojo esto hizo enojar mucho a las chicas y también vieron al hijo de la misma.

-Trajiste personas al matadero, abuelo los héroes en el mundo no existen y menos en el fin del mundo del país de las olas –Dijo Inari (nombre del nieto de Tazuna hijo de Tsunami)

Naruto se la nada activo su Sharingan y desenvaino su espada poniéndola sobre el cuello del chico.

-Si no crees en la justicia y en los héroes no mereces vivir, se lo que paso con tu padre que se enfrentó a gato pues te diré el mío se enfrentó a la propia Kyubi mi padre era un héroe que me dejo un gran poder , más que nada amor y eso es lo que tu padre te dejo él te amo y tú lo menosprecias al decir esas palabras y también con tu acciones , Genjutsu :Paraíso Infernal –Dijo el rubio poniendo al chico en un Genjutsu mostrándole por horas el verdadero sufrimiento.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Pregunta Tazuna.

-Nada lo he puesto en una ilusión donde le mostré el verdadero sufrimiento para enseñarle una lección, siempre hay alguien que sufre más que tú, se despertara en algunas horas -Dijo Naruto con el chico puesto sobre su hombro y llevándolo al cuarto del mismo.

Se pasaron 4 horas y era de noche, se veía a un Inari con una cara triste yendo hacia el rubio que estaba al lado de Tsunami mientras esta cocinaba.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-Pregunta Inari con la cabeza baja.

-Claro-Dijo el rubio saliendo afuera con el chico.

-He reflexionado sobre lo que me mostraste, lo que te hicieron es inhumano –Dijo Inari.

-De cierta forma lo es pero lo pasaría todo de nuevo, porque eso me hizo ser quien soy hoy-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a la que Inari correspondió y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas locas y el rubio a contarles anécdotas sobre sus Sensei.

Adentro de la casa Tsunami había llamado a Kakashi a otro sitio para hablar en particular.

-¿Cómo Naruto-Chan sabe tanto y come es tan vivido a pesar de tener solo unos 13 años también que exactamente le mostro a mi hijo?-Pregunta alocado Tsunami.

-Bueno lo hare por partes él es hijo del Yondaime solo que Konoha hasta sus 8 años no lo sabía y él era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi luego de las muertes de sus padres el día de su nacimiento-Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Que es un Jinchuriki?-Pregunta Tsunami.

-Sin portadores de las Bijuus , esto se hace para controlar su poder por las aldeas y estas personas en la realidad llevan vidas muy oscuras porque en vez de ser proclamadas como héroes , son tratadas como demonios y en Konoha siempre las han tratado peor ,descargaron el odio hacia las otra Jinchuriki la primera del Kyubi era la esposa del Primer Hokage que fue Hecha Jinchuriki a en la adultez y bisabuelos de Naruto , la Segunda era la esposa del Yondaime fue Hecha Jinchuriki a los 11 años eran padres de Naruto y el tercero es Naruto que fue Hecho Jinchuriki por su propio padre e madre el día en que nació , pero como te dije nadie sabía la verdad sobre su padre y fue tratado desde su nacimiento como demonio en un orfanato le pegaban y hacían de todo con él , luego a sus 3 años fue Echado de ese orfanato y las palizas todo los días comenzaron e incluso en su cumpleaños eran ninjas quienes lo golpeaban y siempre el demonio Kyubi era quien lo curaba con su poder hasta la peor de todas a sus Ocho años cuando la Kyubi le conto toda la verdad y lo empezó a entrenar con otro Shinobi de elite de Konoha incluyendo al Sandaime Hokage pero hay algo el heredo el Mokuton y las habilidades del Shinobi más fuerte su bisabuelo Hashirama Senju y además de una profecía-Dijo Kakashi.

Tsunami estaba llorando por todo lo que le habían contado pero hablo.

-¿Qué profecía?-Pregunto Tsunami.

-Hace mucho tiempo existió el primer Shinobi que creo los jutsus y todo el Sistema Shinobi y consigo la paz él fue conocido como el Rikudou Sennin que peleo contra una gran bestia y para derrotarla dividió su poder en 9 partes, las Bijuus que conocemos ahora la cual la más fuerte está dentro de Naruto y le dio una profecía a la misma que un día un Jinchuriki llegaría y seria amable con ella, ella debería entrenarlo porque ese chico nacería con el destino marcado-Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué destino?-Pregunta entre lloros Tsunami.

-Este chico seria el ultimo descendiente de este hombre el ser más poderoso que piso la tierra lo superaría y decidiría si el mismo mundo sería destruido o salvado dependiendo de su camino que tomara la Oscuridad o el Odio o La Luz o sea el Amor o también unirlos y conseguir la paz a través del Dolor lo contrario que Hizo el Rikudou-dijo Kakashi.

-O sea el nació con el destino trazado sin posibilidad de decidir nada –Dijo Tsunami.

-Si pero posee mucha oscuridad en por qué quiera venganza contra un enmascarado que controlo la Kyubi cuando el nació casi matando a su madre y obligando a sus padres a sacrificarse y además durante los entrenamiento el despertó el poder del Rikudou el poder de la imaginación y nos ando a más de 10 Shinobi de elite al hospital que entramos en coma y gracias a la Kyubi estamos vivos , el todavía no lo controla pero cualquier sentimiento que le cause dolor y en este momento es este chico que Naruto lo ve como su hermano si algo le llegara a pasar a Sasuke en este momento el país de la ola seria destruido -Dijo Sasuke señalando al Emo.

Tsunami se volvió en sus pensamientos hasta que vio entrar a Naruto e Inari riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, luego todos fueron a comer, el rubio coqueteaba y hacia elogios a Tsunami sobre su comida y su belleza y le hablaba al oído esto hizo enfurecer a las chicas la conocía a apenas unas horas y ya le gustaba y ellas que lo conocía años en la academia no les dio al mínima bola con todos los días pidiéndole citas .

Al terminar la Cena el Rubio cargo a un Tazuna y Kakashi muy borrachos hasta su cuarto y luego este se fue a acostar para encontrar a Tsunami desnuda en su quarto y sobre su cama.

Bueno aquí el cap espero que lo disfruten en el próximo cap hará lemon o Hentai depende de cómo ustedes le llamen en el anime y manga se llama Hentai y en las Fics lemon haci que hasta otra.


	3. Chapter 3:Capitulo 2:El Despertar

Aquí chicos otro capítulo de esta historia que la disfruten.

Capítulo 2: El despertar del poder maldito del Rikudou

Naruto se paraliza al ver la chica en frente suyo desnuda yendo es su dirección y luego besándolo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero me gustas y creo que me enamore-Dijo Tsunami.

-A mi también fue amor a primera vista cuando te vi al entrar en la casa me enamore Tsunami-Chan –Dijo Naruto desvistiéndose y tirando a la chica en su cama besándole todo el cuerpo .

El rubio comenzó a bajar y a chuparle su vagina y ella su miembro hasta que ella se mojó bastante y el rubio se la metió haciendo gritar a la mujer de placer y él también lo hizo.

-Eres muy bueno Naruto-Kun fállame más-Grito Tsunami.

-Te daré con todo Tsunami –Dijo el rubio metiendo su miembro más fuerte dentro de la mujer que estaba loca de placer al igual que el rubio así siguieron toda la noche y el rubio se corrió inúmeras veces dentro de Tsunami y ella se vino muchas también al terminar el rubio y su novia se fueron a dormir pero a Naruto se le había olvidado un gran detalle dejo la puerta abierta y las 4 chicas de Konoha lo vieron todo y se mordían los labio de rabio porque esa Puta se les había llevado a su Naruto-Kun pero no se rendirían hasta conseguirlos-Ese era el pensamiento de las 4.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que Naruto siempre supo que estaban allí pero no le importo.

Al otro día Tsunami y Naruto le dieron la noticia y que además pensaban casarse y el rubio saco un anillo de casamiento que fue el mismo que su padre le dio a su madre lo que hizo muy feliz a la chica.

-Genial ahora tengo una Onee-Dijo Sasuke a lo que Tsunami asintió y le gustó la idea de tener un hermanito.

Tazuna también estaba feliz conocía la historia del rubio porque había escuchado escondido lo que Kakashi le conto a Tsunami pero el más feliz era Inari por ahora tener un Otou-San a lo que Naruto asintió y Kakashi estaba feliz por Naruto que consiguiera a alguien y se lo merecía.

Pero las que no están nada contentas eran las chicas y Ino con imprudencia intento atacar a Tsunami con una Kunai dispuesta a asesinarla.

-Maldita Puta te matare por robarme a Naruto-Kun-Dijo la rubia.

Cuando estaba cerca Naruto la agarro del cuello y la lanzo contra el suelo y reapareció en su espalda con un rasengan golpeándola en el pecho y mandándola a volar dejándola terriblemente dañada.

-La próxima vez no seré tan bonito contigo y te cortare en dos pedazos, esto va para todas –Dijo el rubio liberando instinto asesino directamente a las chicas sin afectar el resto y tirándolas en el suelo haciéndolas sufrir mucho.

Inari estaba gritando sobre lo fuerte que era su Otou.

Algunos días después el Equipo se fue a acompañar a Tazuna al puente y a hacer guardia y al rato aparece Zabusa con su intensa neblina atacando a Kakashi comenzando una batalla con el mismo

-Chicas protejan a Tazuna –Dijo Naruto que fue asentido por las chicas.

-Sasuke-Nii ahí una miembro del clan Yuki, que son expertos en el Hyoton con algunos miles de mercenarios , te será fácil pero no te descuides puede ser peligroso -Dijo Naruto.

-Está todo bien pero ¿qué harás tú?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Debo ayudar a Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo Naruto apuntando al mismo que había sido encerado por 5 clones de Agua de Zabusa en una prisión de Agua.

Luego aparecen los mercenarios eran unos 100 que fueron aniquilados rápidamente por el rubio y Sasuke en conjunto y luego la usaría de Hyoton se acercó y comenzó la batalla con Sasuke y el rubio se fue a salvar su Sensei.

Con Kakashi este estaba por perder su vida a manos de Zabusa y sus clones pero estos fueron destruidos y la prisión liberada en un rayo amarillo.

-¿Quién eres maldito?-Dijo Zabusa irritado.

-Nada de especial solo el Shinobi que te matara Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo Kakashi.

-El hijo del Yondaime –Dijo Zabusa.

-Veo que sabes bastante –Dijo el rubio apareciendo en la espalda de Zabusa contando con su espada una esquina de la espada de Zabusa y mandándolo a volar de una patada al espadachín.

-Eres poderoso pero, aun eres ingenuo-Dijo Zabusa apareciendo detrás he intentado cortarlo en dos pero fue detenido por una escudo de Hielo.

-¿Acaso tú eres capaz de usar el Hyoton?-Pregunta estupefacto Zabusa.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas-Dijo el rubio.

El rubio hace sello al igual que Zabusa, Estilo Lava: Dragón de Magma del lado del rubio y Estilo Agua: Dragón de Agua del lado de Zabusa ambas técnicas chocaron y la del rubio se comió la de Zabusa atacándolo al espadachín y los que lo vieron pensaron que era su fin pero no fue así, hubo un escudo de Hielo protegiéndolo y luego se ve a Zabusa y un enmascarado salir del mismo.

-No veremos en otra Gaki –Dijo Zabusa desapareciendo junto al enmascarado en la neblina.

-Volvamos –Dijo el rubio siendo asentido por todos y por Sasuke que estaba bañado en sangre de sus enemigos o sea los muertos mercenarios.

Ya en casa de Tazuna estaba el rubio e Inari que este le había comenzado a entrenar como ninja a pesar de ser pequeño tenia talento.

1 mes después seguían la construcción del puente que estaba por la mitad.

Todos a excepción de Naruto se fueron al puente (me refiero a Tazuna y el equipo 7) y el rubio se quedó durmiendo y se escuchó un ruido en la cocina el rubio salió directo hacia el lugar.

En la cocina unos mercenarios fueron a atacar a Tsunami eran 5 dos fueron asesinados por Inari pero los otro se acercaban a Tsunami dispuestos a asesinarla pero de pronto fueron decapitados por un rubio que apareció en un relámpago.

-Protégela Inari-Dijo Naruto.

-Lo hare Otou-Dama-Dijo Inari.

Naruto capto el un chakra conocido, era Sasuke despertándose de un árbol.

-No era para estar en el puente-Dijo Naruto.

-Siempre es solo cuidar a los constructores así que decidí quedar durmiendo –Dijo Sasuke.

-Malas noticias los están atacando –Dijo Naruto.

Ambos se pusieron en camino al puente lo más rápido que podía.

En el puente había el enmascarado que estaba masacrando a las chicas son mucho esfuerzo y Kakashi estaba de igual a igual con Zabusa.

Cuando el enmascarado se preparaba a matar a Sakura el rubio la salva y Sasuke comienza a batallar contra el enmascarado.

-Chicas saquen de aquí a los constructores y protéjanlos –Dijo Naruto mientras las chicas asentían y se iban a cumplir su orden.

Pero de pronto el ejército de gato más de 100.000 mercenarios aparece para hacerles frente.

-Yo me encargo de esto-Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero-Retruco Naruto.

-Sé que quieres batallar contra Zabusa y además si no los derroto no seré digno de enfrentar a mi hermano y llamarme tu hermano –Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-(Eres igual a tu hermano siempre sacrificándote)-Pensó Naruto tomando rumbo contra Zabusa.

-Derrótalos pronto –Grito Naruto.

Con Kakashi este había chocado su dragón de agua contra el de Zabusa.

Luego el rubio aparece con sharingan de 3 aspas activo y una de sus espadas yendo contra Zabusa en un duelo de espadas.

-No esperaba menos de ti Gaki-Dijo Zabusa

-Esta vez iré en serio-Dijo el rubio.

Un chakra comienza a rodear a ambos y sus espadas haciendo temblar el suelo y ambos recomienzan sus ataques con sus espadas rompiendo varios trozos del suelo con cada choque de espadas.

Estilo de Espada: Torbellino Amarillo dijo el rubio aumentando su velocidad por un corto periodo de tiempo y haciendo su espada 10 veces más letal.

ESTILO DE ESPADAS DE KIRI: Torbellino escondido en la neblina dijo Zabusa su técnica tenía el mismo efecto de la del rubio y se lanzan uno contra el otro por un rato sin ninguna ganar terreno se separan.

-Solo estás haciendo tiempo –Dijo el rubio.

-Puede ser –Dijo sarcástico Zabusa.

Pero de repente sintió un chakra conocido bajar era el de Sasuke a este le habían congelado los pies y 5 me mercenarios les habían atravesado su pecho con sus espadas y el rubio lo había visto todo.

-Discúlpame Naruto-Nii-Sama me descuide –Dijo Sasuke mientras se bañaba en su propia sangre.

Empezó a emanar un chakra oscuro de Naruto y de repente el rubio despierta el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan al mismo tiempo haciendo que su ojo izquierdo sea el Mangekyo y el derecho el Rinnegan además de un chakra negro muy oscuro.

Kakashi reacciono rápido y cogió a las chicas y los constructores y se posó sobre un árbol muy grande lejos de ahí pero aún se veía al rubio y era peligroso pero al llegar se encontraron con Inari y Tsunami en el mismo árbol.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?-Pregunta Tsunami adelantándose a todos.

-Recueras el poder del Rikudou Sennin –Dijo Kakashi.

-Si el poder de Naruto-Kun que recibió por su herencia –Dijo Tsunami.

-Este es el poder que una vez unió al mundo pero depende de los sentimientos del usuario en este caso al ver la muerte de Sasuke ,Naruto despertó el Rinnegan además de evolucionar su Sharingan y ser consumido por el odio , él debe contralar el Banbutsu Sōzō(Arte de la creación de todas las cosas ) este es el poder con el que el Rikudou Sennin una vez derroto y separo el Jubi pero este poder si entra en descontrol destruirá todo el universo por eso Naruto debe controlarlo –Dijo Kakashi asustando a todos.

-Pero ¿que pasará con el si no lo controla? ¿Y a que te refieres con destruir el Universo?-Pegunta Sakura.

-Es simple el poder de Naruto no tiene límite y entrara en colisión si es adherido a la oscuridad controlando a Naruto y explotando junto a su cuerpo destruyendo todo lo existente incluyéndolo a él y nosotros la raza humana –Dijo Kakashi asuntando mucho más a todos .

Con Zabusa este se había reunido con Haku después de escuchar la conversa de Kakashi leyendo sus labios y contándole a Haku y Gato.

-Me estas diciendo que moriremos o por manos de ese chico-dios o por la explosión de su poder y además de eso se llevara al Universo con el-Dijo alarmado Gato.

-Me temo que si-Dijo Zabusa.

-Me alegra haberle servido Zabusa-Sama –Dijo Haku.

-Sin más Zabusa-Sama solo Zabusa yo te quiero como mi hija Haku –Dijo Zabusa abrasando y llorando junto a la chica.

Con Kakashi este había sacado un objeto que le permitía comunicarse directamente con Kurama.

-¿Hay alguna forma de retenerlo Kurama-Sama?-Pegunto Kakashi con esperanza aunque sabía que era casi imposible por la magnitud.

-Lo siento Kakashi es hora de que él lo controle o destruya todo –Dijo Kurama sin poder llegar al rubio por la oscuridad, su voz no llegaba.

Con el rubio este pensaba

-(Los destruiré a todos por lo que hicieron aunque tenga que usar el poder que el Rikudou me prohibió)-Pensamiento del rubio.

FlashBack

Se ve a un rubio de 10 años estrenando con Kurama pero de repente se ve en un espacio blanco con un anciano en él y atrás de él una pelirroja que era Kurama en su forma humana

-Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunta el rubio.

-No reconoces a tu compañera –Dijo sarcástica Kurama.

-Ya lo veo esta es tu forma humana y para que no te alarmes con este hombre debe ser el Rikudou Sennin-Dijo el rubio sorprendido al anciano.

-Así es Naruto, yo soy Hagoromo Uzumaki (en esta historia no incluiré al clan verdadero del Rikudou Sennin o sea Indra ,Ashura y Kaguya serán Uzumakis) mejor conocido como el Rikudou Sennin-Dijo el anciano.

-¿A qué vienes?-Pegunto serio Naruto.

-A contarte algo eres mi último descendiente y sobre ti caerá el destino del mundo en particular a mí no me importa lo que le pase a este mundo solo mi familia en ella te incluyo –Dijo Hagoromo haciendo muy feliz al rubio que le tenía mucho respeto al anciano.

-Este mundo cayó en la oscuridad y me entristeció mucho que no siguieran los que yo le enseñe y siguieran el camino del poder ambicioso de mi Madre –Dijo el anciano.

-Entiendo pero creo que herede eso, mi único sueño es proteger a quien quiera y asesinar a quienes intenten lastimarlos-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír al sabio.

-Pero hay otra cosa-Dijo el anciano.

-El Banbutsu Sōzō-Dijo el rubio.

-Correcto, este poder es un poder muy poderoso que depende de la voluntad de su usuario, si es lo suficientemente poderoso puede destruir todo y tiene propia voluntad y cuando lo despiertes te intentara controlar por eso hasta que llegue la hora te prohíbo usarlo –Dijo viejo hombre.

Naruto asintió y el Rikudou siguió contándole sobre su vida y algunos consejos para su poder.

-De ti depende destruir este mundo o lograr la paz-Dijo el anciano desapareciendo.

Fin del FlashBack

El rubio cada vez quedaba más negro y todo a su vuelta se destituía, el Banbutsu Sōzō estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo y la conciencia del rubio al igual que su control era casi nula.

Los mercenarios se treparon a atacar pero al intentar tocarlo se desintegraban sus cuerpos.

El rubio se preparó a atacar mientras los mercenarios iban contra el pero un rose del rubio los desintegraba por la capa de chakra que cada vez era mayor y más caliente al punto que el agua se transformaba en vapor con el rubio solo tocarla.

Con Kakashi este se sentía impotente por Naruto pero cuando se dio cuenta Tsunami había desaparecido, él sabía que ella había ido atrás de Naruto.

Con Naruto lo único que se escuchaba era

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Esos eran los gritos del rubio (Son iguales a los del anime cuando Naruto se enfrenta a Orochimaru en su forma de descontrol de 4 colas)

-Naruto-Kun despierta por mí por todos los que te quieren por favor despierta –Gritaba Tsunami desesperada yendo a abrazar a aquella capa oscura pero por milagro el fuego no le afecto.

En el interior del rubio todo estaba oscuro, vacío como si no existiera nada pero el rubio escucha una voz cálida y una sensación de amor lo cubre convirtiendo todo en luz y derrotando al Banbutsu Sōzō.

-No me controlaras, yo te controlo, tu eres mi poder no yo tu cuerpo físico –Dijo el rubio haciendo extinguirse al Banbutsu Sōzō y expulsándolo para siempre(Es algo parecido a la pelea de odio que tuvo con Kurama en la cascada de la verdad solo que cuando se derrota esta muere y se va de su usuario dándole total control al mismo)-Dijo el rubio expulsando a la misma.

En la realidad Tsunami lloraba mientras abrazaba a la capa negra que cubría a Naruto pero de pronto la capa desapareció y fue abrazada por el rubio que ahora le había crecido el cabello al mismo tamaño de Madara y era blanco y portaba la capa del Rikudou Sennin con un ojo Mangekyo Sharingan y otro Rinnegan también un collar con 9 magatamas.

-Deja de llorar mi amor, ya todo paso gracias a ti he recuperado el control-Dijo el rubio con mucho cariño.

-Qué bueno que has vuelto Naruto-Kun –Dijo **Tsunami.**

-¿Que es este poder?-Pegunta **Tsunami.**

-Este es la forma que obtengo al contralar el Banbutsu Sōzō pero no te preocupes puedo volver a la forma humana-Dijo **Naruto** asiendo sonreír a Tsunami.

-Ahora vuelve con los otros para un lugar seguro y llévate a Sasuke contigo-Dijo el rubio entregándole el cuerpo de Sasuke que solo Kami sabe de dónde lo saco que solo estaba desmayado.

Tsunami beso al rubio y se fue a toda velocidad con los otros al llegar al árbol se encontró con todos preocupados.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa locura Oka-Sama?-pregunto enojado Inari.

-Cuando Naruto Gritaba sentí como si me llamara diciendo que era la única que lo podía salvar-Respondió la mujer sorprendiendo a todos después de contarles lo que sucedió.

-Así que ya lo controlo, ese chico es impresionante-Dijo Kakashi con orgullo pero luego miro hacia la batalla.

-Nii-Sama es Nii-Sama –Dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-Espera Sasuke no te levantes –Dijo alarmada Ino.

-No te preocupes, Naruto me curo con el chakra de Kurama rehaciendo varios órganos estoy como nuevo-Dijo Sasuke.

Con Naruto este había esperado que llegara Tsunami para iniciar el ataque contra sus enemigos y lo primero que hizo fue activar su Susano perfecto con sus 2 ojos Rinnegan ahora.

-Entonces es verdad ese chico es un dios-Dijo Zabusa.

-¿Hay forma de salvarnos?-Pregunta Gato.

-Mira lo que le hicimos a este pueblo lo mínimo que merecemos es la peor muerte posible y más dolorosa y todo por poder-Dijo Zabusa esperando su final al ver aquella figura espectral frente a él.

Naruto comienzo con su espada haciendo añicos sus enemigos y también con las llamas negras del amaterasu en los puños del Susano al igual que en su espada hacia añicos a sus enemigos.

Yusaka no Magatama(Joyas del Yusaka) dijo el rubio lanzando sus técnicas con los 2 brazos de su Susano, al terminar solo sombraban 10 mercenarios, Gato , Zabusa y Haku .

El rubio desactivo su Susano y Banshou Tenin(Atracción Universal ) atrayendo a sus enemigos y haciendo pose de su cetro muy parecido al de Madara y con él y las esferas negras deshaciendo a los 10 mercenarios y convirtiéndolos en nada , luego Zabusa dice algo en voz baja y el rubio leyendo sus labios consigue escuchar .

-Ye concederé tu último deseo –Dijo Naruto.

Naruto deshace su transformación de Rikudou y agarra una de sus espadas y las carga de chakra de rayo y Zabusa se hecha a un lado de Haku mientras se encuentra con el rubio y abre los brazos esperando su final y pronto llega con el rubio atravesando su corazón con la espada cargada de Raiton.

-Muchas gracias Naruto, me salvaste –Dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa

-Quien sabe algún día me puedas devolver el favor-Dijo el rubio mientras recordaba las últimas palabras del Espadachín.

FlashBack últimas palabras de Zabusa.

-Te quiero pedir que cuides de Haku es un buena chica porque yo no podre más es mi único pedido a ti además de mi muerte a en tus manos será lo más justo ella te será útil por favor es lo único que te pido y que me mates porque he hecho cosas horripilantes-Dijo Zabusa.

Fin del FlashBack

Haku se acerca a Zabusa para recibir sus últimas palabras.

-Por favor ve con él, él te cuidara me lo prometió hasta siempre mi hija-Dijo Zabusa muriendo.

-Naruto-Sama a donde vamos-Dijo Haku con miedo porque sabía de la magnitud de las habilidades del rubio.

-Primero nada de Naruto-Sama y segundo por ahora te quedaras con un clon yo debo volver a Konoha el té cuidara, tiene dinero suficiente para que puedan vivir bien luego yo volveré por ti para irnos a otro sitio donde proseguirá mi misión además te entrenara en el Hyoton porque yo ya lo he dominado al punto de hacer nevar un país entero –Dijo el rubio sorprendido a la chica.

El rubio hizo un bushin que se fue rápido con la usuaria de hielo.

El rubio miro hacia Gato que estaba aterrorizado y luego se acercó a él y lo decapito asesinándolo.

Instantes después todos llegaron a abrasar y revisar el rubio que estaba en perfecto estado.

Luego todos se fueron a casa de Tazuna para descansar después de ese fatídico día.

1 mes más después el puente estaba listo y el equipo 7 estaba por partir y Tsunami y Inari estaba con cara de cachorrito para que el rubio se quedara.

-No me puedo quietar pero en un segundo te puedo venir a visitar seguido como dos veces al mes porque tengo misiones y dejare un clon que los entrenara y si se relajan con el entrenamiento les daré unos buenos castigo y créanme soy muy creativo especialmente para ti Inari-Dijo el rubio asustando a madre e hijo.

El rubio se despidió apropiadamente de Tsunami y de Tazuna e Inari y luego uso el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador) aparecido en Konoha.

Al llegar parten a la torre Hokage para dar el informe de la misión.

Luego del informe total y además de las explicaciones sobre la batalla (Sin contar lo de Haku) el Sandaime queda pensativo.

-Bueno aremos cambios Naruto te unirás a una unidad anbu por un tiempo dentro de 2 meses y el resto del tiempo lo tienes libre para viajar o hacer lo que se te cante .

Todos quedan tristes a excepción de Kakashi que ya sabia de esa decisión del Sandaime.

-No se preocupen chicos ser Hasta los exámenes Chunin entonces ahí volveremos a ser un equipo –Dijo el rubio.

-Qué bueno que faltan 3 meses para los exámenes Chunin-Dijo Sakura.

-Hubieron problemas diplomáticos con Kiri que solicito que lo hicieran en 3 años y fue acepto entonces el examen es en 3 años aquí en Konoha –Dijo el Sandaime sacando una máscara de zorro y una ropa anbu para el rubio.

-Ji-San me estoy yendo a hacer aquel entrenamiento que quedo pendiente-Dijo el rubio.

-Aquel con los ancianos del monte Myoboku-Dijo Kakashi.

-Si-Dijo el rubio.

-Prepárate a comer insectos de todas las variedades -Dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces Naruto será en 6 meses para unirte a Anbu aquí el permiso para salir de la aldea-Dijo el Sandaime entregándole el permiso y el rubio desapareciendo en un Puff.

El rubio había entregado el pergamino para salir de la aldea y estaba a unos 5 kilómetros de la entrada cunado invoco a los Sapos Sabios.

-O Naruto-Chan-Dijo Pa(es el verdesito).

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?-Pregunta-Ma(es el otro sapo que es violeta creo).

-Para pedirles que por 6 meses me entrenen en Senjutsu Pa-Sama, Ma-Sama-Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Aceptamos Naruto-Chan-Dijo Pa haciendo la invocación inversa y yéndose al monte por 9 meses.

6 meses después el rubio estaba por usar el Hiraishin para irse para comer un ramen ya que comer insectos por 6 meses no es bueno para un humano.

Al llegar en la aldea el rubio se fue corriendo por in ramen se comió 100 platos y al otro día se presentó como anbu para empezar sus misiones el era integrante del equipo de elite anbu formado por Yugao, el rubio y como capitán Tenzo además de otro buenos anbus que no vienen al caso.

3 años se pasaron y ese día era la despedida de su equipo anbu donde fue muy temido y donde le apodaron El filo de la Sombra por su gran habilidad de espionajes y asesinatos con perfectos cortes.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap he demorado un poco por problemas que tuve en el próximo cap o en el otro se vendrá la posible traición del rubio a Konoha espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus Review si quieren Harem o que solo sea Tsunami y si quieren que se quede con Haku

También les dejare links aquí y en mi perfil sobre el Mangekyo de Naruto y su Susano

Susano de Naruto: a4a7/i/2012/244/0/f/naruto_589_perfect_susanoo_update_by_tremblaxx_

Mangekyo de Naruto:

6432/i/2013/150/1/b/naruto_mangekyou_sharingan_by_


	4. Chapter 4:Capitulo 3:Traicion

Disculpen la tardanza pero ahora comenzare a publicar capítulos de nuevo en todos los fic que lo disfruten

Capítulo 3: Naruto vs Hiruzen la muerte del Sandaime Hokage.

El rubio se había reunido con su equipo y se dirigían a la academia ninja para el examen chunin, cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus compañeros de generación que saludaron al rubio menos Kiba que le tenía rencor al rubio pero de pronto en la sala entra un hombre que dice ser el examinador de esta fase de los exámenes Chunin.

-Ola a todos yo seré el examinador, mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y soy parte de la división de desarrollo y tortura de Konoha, les aplicare el examen escrito de 10 preguntas 9 en el papel y yo les aplicare la última –Dijo Ibiki.

Todos comenzaron la prueba y casi la mitad estaba copiando y fueron descubiertos pero Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke con sus Doujutsus descubrieron fácilmente las respuestas.

30 minutos después

-Se terminó –Dijo el examinador recogiendo los exámenes.

-Tienen una última pregunta pero antes les daré una última oportunidad de irse porque los que respondan incorrectas la última pregunta se les privara el derecho de ejercerlo nuevamente-Dijo Ibiki.

Algunos equipos de Shinobi se retiraron

-Bueno el resto pasa, porque la confianza es una de las principales características de un Shinobi-Dijo Ibiki.

De pronto una mujer se acerca o mejor dicho rompe la ventana y entra (Anko).

-Hola chicos soy Anko y seré su siguiente examinadora síganme-Dijo Anko pero antes luego fue a saludar al rubio.

-¿Cómo te va chico?-Dijo Anko.

-Bien Anko-Sensei-Dijo Naruto.

Anko prosiguió con el resto de Shinobi al bosque de la muerte y le entrego unos permisos con un pergamino de cielo o tierra a cada uno y los chicos se adentraron en el bosque de la muerte.

El grupo del rubio se encontró con uno del sonido que fueron derrotados fácilmente por Sasuke y Naruto que consiguieron el pergamino que les faltaba y se dirigían al punto de encuentro cuando se encontraron con Orochimaru que rápidamente mordió el cuello de Sasuke poniéndole su sello maldito.

-Chicas lleven a Sasuke a un lugar seguro y hasta que yo no valla no salgan-Dijo Naruto mostrado su Rinnegan.

Entre Hinata y Tenten consiguieron cargar al Uchiha con Sakura e Ino protegiéndolas y se fueron lejos.

-Has crecido mucho Naruto-Kun y muy fuerte por lo que veo –Dijo Orochimaru.

-Quien sabe-Dijo el rubio al estilo Nara.

Ambos se miraban uno al otro sin dar ninguno el primer movimiento, quien lo hace es Orochimaru intentando contar al rubio con su Kusanagi pero es detenido en el aire por le rubio con su Rinnegan, luego Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino) y Orochimaru es enviando contra las arboles quebrando varias de ellas.

-(Ese ataque fue más poderoso que el de Pain, este chico es muy interesante)-Pensó Orochimaru.

-Sin duda muy fuerte Naruto-Kun –Dijo Orochimaru escupiendo Sangre.

-Compartimos varios objetivos, que tal si no unimos -Dijo Naruto.

-Cuéntame de esos Objetivos compartidos –Dijo Orochimaru.

-Ambos queremos destruir Konoha y asesinar al Hokage actual, tu un cuerpo perfecto por eso buscaste el de Itachi pero no conseguiste y ahora el de Sasuke yo puedo crearte ese cuerpo cuando domine el Rinnegan con el Sharingan y ese cuerpo será el mejor que encontraras solo que mi plan es destruir el mundo y hacerme el Jinchuriki del Jubi pero para eso necesito tu ayuda –Dijo Naruto.

-Nunca pensé que odiaras Konoha pensé que eras como el Sandaime con esa voluntad del fuego de Senju Hashirama-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Acepto-Dijo la serpiente.

-Bueno como se de tu ataque al Sandaime nos volveremos a ver ahí para irnos y comenzar todo-Dijo Naruto que desapareció apareciendo frente a las chicas que estaban por ser atacadas por Sasuke pero Naruto lo golpea en el cuello haciéndolo desmayarse.

Algunas Horas después.

Sasuke se levante pero Naruto le lanza una mirada que el entiende bien y ambos se van a conversar a solas

Naruto le cuenta lo ocurrió

-Me iré contigo-Dijo Sasuke.

-No primero me iré yo y luego vuelvo a buscarte en algunos días.

Sasuke acepta y ellos vuelven con las chicas para ir al a torre y llegan en segundo lugar antes había llegado un equipo de Suna.

Algunos días después habían sido llamados a una sala para las preliminares (Las preliminares serán iguales con la diferencia que Lee se enfrenta a Kiba y Gaara a Naruto)

Kiba y Lee bajan para comenzar su batalla

Kiba intenta darle un golpe pero este lo esquiva y le da un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo contra la pared y dejándolo K.O

El examinador declara a Lee ganador que se pone a festejar con Gai.

Los próximos Naruto y Gaara.

Gaara lo ataca con su arena pero Naruto lo esquiva y a él con su Senjutsu activo, Senpo: Rasengan (Arte Sabia: Rasengan) pero Gaara muestra su defensa de arena pero esta es destruida fácilmente por Naruto con su rasengan pero sin afectar a su oponente.

Gaara comienza a atacar al rubio con su arena pero este la esquiva fácilmente para descontento del usuario de arena.

-Quédate quieto, quiero matarte-Dijo Gaara.

-Está bien dijo el rubio apareciendo en la frente de Gaara con su Rinnegan activo que ni el mismo Gaara vio el rubio con su Rinnegan.

El rubio le pone dos dedos en la frente (Como Itachi a Sasuke) y Gaara sale volando contra la pared y el rubio agarra a un Gaara destruido.

-Somos Iguales Gaara, en mi interior esta el Zorro de 9 colas –Dijo el rubio.

Gaara abre los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Pero por qué no estas lleno de odio como yo?-Dijo Gaara.

-Hace mucho tiempo un persona me salvo del odio (se refiere a Itachi y Kurama)-Dijo el rubio.

-Tú también tienes personas que te quieren son tus hermanos y también un hermano que siempre estará ahí para ti-Dijo el rubio.

-Gracias amigo –Dijo Gaara.

El examinador declara al rubio ganador.

-LAS SEMIFINALES SERAN:

Neji vs Naruto

Shikamaru vs Temari

Sasuke vs Lee

Shino vs Kankuro

Neji vs Naruto –Dijo el examinador.

Luego cada uno se fue a entrenar pero Naruto había sido llamado por el Sandaime.

Naruto golpea y entra.

-Naruto, te tengo una misión –Dijo el Sandaime

-Necesito que busques a una antigua conocida tuya, Tsunade-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Sera la Gondaime-Dijo Naruto serrando sus ojos y entrando en un estado de Senjutsu especial que había desarrollado.

-La encontré está en un pueblo por lo que se, emborrachándose y apostando –Dijo Naruto.

-Parte ahora y tráela, luego de los exámenes la presentare como Gondaime-Dijo el Hokage.

Naruto partió llegando al otro día al medio día al pueblo y se encontró con el rubio en su casa en el medio del bosque.

-Cuanto tiempo vieja borracha-Dijo Naruto haciendo sentir un chakra muy poderoso.

Una pelinegra se tiro al suelo por la enorme presencia y Tsunade apenas se mantenía en pie con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vaya, Naruto como has crecido –Dijo Tsunade con algo de miedo por lo que venía.

Naruto activa su Rinnegan asustando a Tsunade y la pelinegra llamada Shizune se había desmayado pero escuchaba.

-Te vengo a llevar de vuelta para que seas la Gondaime-Dijo Naruto.

-No volveré aquel infierno-Dijo Tsunade.

-Tu sabes lo que sufrí allí-Dijo Tsunade llorando.

-Eso no es asunto mío, tengo una misión llevarte devuelta y si te niegas te llevare junto a tu ayudante en un cajón con todos sus órganos destrozados que ni tu Jutsu te salvara-Dijo Naruto con frialdad.

Shizune consigue levantarse y lo ataco con un Kunai envenenado (como el de Sakura cuando intenta asesinar a Sasuke) y lo daña dejando el Kunai clavado en el pecho o mejor dicho en el corazón del rubio.

Shizune sonríe satisfecha pero luego ve como Naruto se levanta y con un dedo la manda a volar.

-Naruto es inmune a venenos –Dijo Tsunade.

-Me voy a quedar hasta mañana en la noche y vendré buscar tu respuesta –Dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pueblo y entro en una tienda y compro una pequeña arpa.

Esa misma noche Naruto estaba en un bosque cerca de la pequeña aldea tocando su instrumento y algo lo impresiono le agregó chakra de viento a sus dedos y podía contralar atravesó del sonido todas las hojas de los árboles a su vuelta.

De pronto aparece Shizune impresionada por lo que había visto.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Shizune.

Naruto salta del árbol que estaba sentado

-Te pido que por favor dejes a Tsunade-Sama, ella ha sufrido mucho y está intentando recomenzar-Dijo Shizune.

-Lo entiendo, pero ella tiene que superar a los fantasmas del pasado y enfrentar ese miedo cara a cara y no esconderse sino nunca se va a librar de él-Dijo Naruto.

-Tú no entiendes nada –Dijo Shizune enojada.

-Tienes razón solo perdí a mis padres el día de mi nacimiento, fui echado el día de mi cumpleaños de 4 del orfanato y he estado solo , todos los días aldeanos y Anbus me golpeaban hasta dejarme sangrando y si no fuera por el Kyubi hoy estaría muerto y todo bendito cumpleaños me acorralaban y golpeaban más que en los otros días pero nada de eso me detuvo me hice fuerte y fui bendecido por un dios y ahora soy más fuerte que el Hokage –Dijo Naruto con palabras frías pero se sentía el dolor en ellas.

-Piensas que es fácil todos los días veo al Yondaime Hokage, mi padre en el monumento Hokage y recuerdo que no puedo estar con el físicamente, pero todas las personas que perdemos incluso tu tío Dan, están siempre con nosotros y demos de agradecer los momentos que estuvimos con ellos y atesorarlos –Dijo Naruto.

Shizune quedo muy triste al oír esas palabras.

-¿Por crees que me mandaron a buscarla?-Pregunta Naruto.

-Porque eres muy fuerte, pienso, que para llevarla caso se resista-Dijo Shizune.

-Estas correcta pero incorrecta al mismo tiempo, yo soy el más fuerte de Konoha solo pero si fuera por la fuerza mandarían a Jiraya acompañado de un escuadrón con algunos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, pero ellos me enviaron no solo por mi fuerza sino porque soy alguien que entiende a Tsunade y soy el único que puedo ayudarla a superar pero si ella tiene miedo a superarse no la puedo ayudar y el único camino para los cobardes es la muerte –Dijo Naruto frio.

-Lo entiendo –Dijo Shizune dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Si realmente la quieres me entenderás y darás razón-Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en un rayo.

Al otro día al anochecer

Naruto aparece frente a Tsunade.

-¿Pronta?-Pregunta Naruto.

-No iré contigo –Dijo Tsunade.

Shizune se pone en posición de combate pero del lado de Naruto contra Tsunade.

Naruto activa su Rinnegan

Rinnegan: Genjutsu –Dijo Naruto metiendo a Tsunade en su Genjutsu.

En el Genjutsu Tsunade ve partes muy dolorosas de su vida como la muerte de su hermano y del hombre que amaba, Dan pero también ve la historia de Naruto y ve su superación y entiende que tiene que enfrentar sus miedos y no esconderse.

Genjutsu: Kai (Técnica Ilusoria: Liberación)-Dijo Naruto liberando a Tsunade.

-Gracias por fin lo entiendo –Dijo Tsunade abrasando mientras lloraba de alegría.

Todos emprenden viaje a Konoha y llegan al otro día al medio día.

Se presentan ante el Sandaime que queda muy feliz y anuncia que al finalizar los exámenes Chunin presentara a Tsunade como la Gondaime.

-Por mientras le enseñare a Naruto Ninjutsu Medico –Dijo Tsunade.

-Ok-Dijo el Sandaime.

3 semanas después

Naruto dominaba el Ninjutsu Medico y el Byakogo No Jutsu(Es el Jutsu que utiliza Tsunade para pelear contra Madara cuando está al lado de los otros 4 kages , solo que Tsunade y Sakura tienen como mínimo siempre el Byakogo activo o sea el rombo en su frente , en el caso de Naruto él lo activa y desactiva a voluntad)

Naruto se despide de Tsunade y Shizune que a pedido de Naruto estaban entrenando a Ino y Sakura.

Faltaban 2 días para el comienzo de las finales y Naruto se fue a reunir con Orochimaru que estaba vestido de Kazekage.

El Kazekage (Orochimaru) estaba conversando con Baki sobre la invasión cunado de repente aparece Naruto.

-Un Shinobi de Konoha –Dijo Baki alarmándose más por quien era que porque era un Shinobi de Konoha.

-No te preocupes Baki, él está de nuestro lado, el será el que comande la invasión-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Ok, Kazekage-Sama-Dijo Baki haciendo una reverencia y salido del lugar.

Con los dos.

-La primera batalla será la mía contra el Hyuga, le romperé la cara y en el último momento atacare al Sandaime, momentos antes un clon mío te sacara de ahí para que comandes la invasión.

Orochimaru asiente y cada uno se hunde en la oscuridad yendo cauda uno por un camino diferente.

El día de la final había grandes ingresos de personas a Konoha entre ellos empresarios, comerciantes de todo el mundo entre otros y en la cabina más grande se encontraban el Hokage, Tsunade y el Kazekage.

Un tiempo después todos estaban allí.

El examinador llamo a Naruto y Neji para el encuentro.

Naruto bajo quieto y Neji confinante.

-Perderás, porque mi destino es ganar-Dijo Neji.

-El destino se puede cambiar-Dijo Naruto.

Neji comienza atacando al rubio con todo lo que tiene, 8 trigramas: 64 palmas intentando golpear al rubio pero el rubio los bloquea a todos y revierte el efecto haciendo que Neji caiga sin poder usar chakra y comienza a hacer sellos Estilo Fuego: Dragón de Fuego, el dragón era gigante, todos sabían que si golpeaba a Neji en su estado actual no volvería a respirar pero el Dragón se direcciono a la cabina del Hokage donde solo estaban ahora Tsunade y Hiruzen que consiguen escapar a tiempo y en el mismo instante la invasión comienza y todos los Shinobi van a defender la aldea y evacuar los civiles mientras Tsunade y Hiruzen van atrás de Naruto al tejado de una casa en el medio de la aldea y también Jiraya que se había unido también ahora.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Hiruzen

Naruto se saca su bandana y la raja con una Kunai eso solo significaba una cosa (Traición)

-Así que nos traicionas –Dijo Jiraya,

-Pero no estoy solo –Dijo Naruto señalando unas serpientes.

-Orochimaru-Gruño Tsunade.

-Correcto somos los líderes de la invasión-Dijo Naruto.

-Tsunade, Jiraya deben ir a detener a Orochimaru, son los únicos que pueden detenerlo y salvar la aldea –Dijo Hiruzen.

Los dos retrucaron

-Vayan, debo encargarme de esto, su deber es proteger Konoha en especial tu Konoha, ahora eres la Hokage-Dijo Hiruzen llorando.

-Hasta siempre Sensei-Dijeron Ambos mientras lloraban porque habían entendido que su sensei no volvería.

Los dos se dirigieron al lugar donde ocurría la batalla.

-Acabemos con esto-Dijo Naruto mostrado su Rinnegan.

Hiruzen invoca a su invocación que se transforma en un bastón.

Ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes Naruto intentando golpearlo con patadas y con su espada y Hiruzen con patadas y su bastón que se estiraba para pelear de lejos de pronto en el aire por el Rinnegan de Naruto, Naruto aparece detrás con su espada rodeada de Fuego intentado atravesar el corazón de Hiruzen pero Hiruzen consigue bloquearlo y Naruto muestra el brazo de su Susano que con una espada intenta cortarlo pero falla y luego la desactiva.

Naruto hace sellos Katon - Housenka no Jutsu(Estilo Fuego –Flor de Fénix) , Naruto lanza algunas bolas de fuego contra Hiruzen que no consigue esquivarlas a todas y es golpeado por algunas y Naruto aparece con un Chidori en mano atravesando el Pecho del antiguo Hokage .

El Hokage escupe sangre y Naruto deja caer lágrimas.

-Discúlpame por eso pero sepas que te quiero como a mi abuelo pero era necesario, te asesine como Hokage no como Hiruzen.

El Sandaime muere con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo carga en su hombro y se trasportan a donde estaba la batalla donde los de Suna se habían retirado luego de saber que Orochimaru era el Kazekage.

Orochimaru había sido atrapado en una combinación de Jiraya y Tsunade pero en eso momento llega Naruto y los manda lejos a los 2 Sennin.

Naruto tira en frente de Asuma, el cuerpo del Sandaime con el agujero en su pecho y todos ven su bandana rajada mostrando que los había traicionado.

Naruto coge a Orochimaru y ambos desaparecen.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.

Para avisarles he creado una página en Facebook donde hablare sobre noticias y otras cosas respecto a mis fic (Link en mi perfil)

Link : Hiatoriasdemartincucchi?ref=aymt_homepage_panel


End file.
